Sense and Sense Ability
Sense and Sense Ability is the 108th episode of Charmed. Episode Guide Paige is on the couch waiting for her boyfriend Nate when a Kazi demon attacks. Paige calls for Leo and Piper; they orb in and Piper vanquishes the demon. Immediately afterwards, he is revived by the Crone, who says she's after Wyatt. Paige creates a potion to stun a Kazi demon so they can track down their king. The Crone summons the Kazi King and proposes an alliance; she'll help him take out the Charmed Ones and he'll get all credit for the kill while she takes Wyatt. The sisters, Leo and Wyatt are at a fair when a monkey lands on Phoebe's shoulder. It covers her ear, then Paige's mouth and finally Piper's eyes. There is no apparent harm at first, but soon Piper's eyes itch and Phoebe hears ringing in her ears. The monkey returns to the Crone and turns back into a talisman called a Monkey Totem. The Crone tells the Kazi King that the talisman will work when the witches need their senses most. Phoebe is in a meeting about the syndication of her column and her hearing is starting to falter, and after several minutes is completely deaf, causing her considerable embarrassment. Paige is in a piano bar with Nate. Paige had confessed to Nate that she had frozen up trying to sing at her eight-grade graduation. Nate has arranged for Paige to get up and sing. Paige agrees, but her voice stops working after just two words. Piper is driving and gets a phone call. Her vision blurs and she crashes into a pole. At the manor, Phoebe calls for Piper and Paige. Paige is behind her, trying to flag her down without success, and finally orbs in front of Phoebe. Through a charade she explains her suspicions about the monkey. Leo orbs Piper in and she tells the others that she's blind. Through the "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil" gestures they tell Leo. The Crone sneaks into the manor and with Phoebe's stolen hearing spies on the sisters. A Kazi demon shimmers into the attic and Leo comes running and throws the stunning potion; but Wyatt is now alone and the Crone uses Paige's stolen voice to convince Wyatt to drop his guard. Leo arrives in time; the Crone blasts him backward and Wyatt, frightened, puts up his force bubble again. The Crone vanishes with Leo. The sisters have the Kazi demon in a crystal cage. Under interrogation, he tells them the Crone sent him. The Crone, however, is listening with Phoebe's hearing. The Crone vanquishes the Kazi King and the Kazi demon in the manor explodes at the same time. The Crone shimmers into the manor and with Paige's voice convinces Piper (who is still blind) to leave Wyatt alone. She sings to Wyatt in Paige's voice. In the kitchen, however, Piper meets the real Paige and the sisters know Wyatt is in danger. The Crone has picked up Wyatt, who has surrounded her with his force bubble. Paige is unable to telekinetically orb Wyatt to her because her sense of speech is gone. So Phoebe and Piper touch Paige on the shoulder and call out Wyatt's name for Paige and that orbs Wyatt to them and Phoebe throws a vanquishing potion. When the Crone explodes, the sisters get their senses back. Wyatt, in Piper's arms, orbs himself and Piper into the Crone's lair. Leo is being held in a water tank; Piper blasts it, freeing him. Paige at last sings the song "Fever" for Nate. Episode Stills Charmed-Still403_0021.jpg Charmed-Still520_002.jpg Charmed-Still520_003.jpg Charmed-Still520_004.jpg 5x19-06.jpg 5x07-012.jpg 5x19-07.jpg 5x19-09.jpg 5x19-10.jpg 520b.jpg Behind the Scenes 520j.jpg 520l.jpg 520k.jpg ﻿ Notes * Before being vanquished, the Crone is quite shaken by what she foresaw about Wyatt. Presumably, she foresaw Chris's dark future, where Wyatt was evil and unopposed. * This episode was written by Brian Krause. The idea behind the storyline also came from him. Though he says that when he got the edited script back from Brad Kern, "it wasn't what I wrote." * The Monkey Totem was not specially made for this episode but had been laying around the studio of the Charmed set. Brian one day noticed it and got the idea of this episode. * The central plot of this episode is based around the famous saying, "Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil." * The title of the episode is a reference to the Jane Austen novel Sense and Sensibility ''as well as the film of the same name. The book is also Phoebe's favorite book. * Phoebe, trying to hear something after the attack of the monkey, watches Kill It Before It Dies, her favorite horror movie already seen in Chick Flick and Bride and Gloom. * This episode marks the last appearance of Phoebe's favorite chick flick ''Kill It Before It Dies. * This is the second time that Leo has been captured in water. The first time was in A Witch's Tail, Part 1 by the Sea Hag. * In the WB trailer for this episode, when the monkey covers the girls senses, the sisters glow however in the actual episode they do not. thumb|300px|right|Sense and Sense Ability WB Trailer Quotes :Piper: Are you making a love potion? :Paige: No, I'm making a stun potion. :Piper: So that lovers will be stunned by you? :Paige: No, so that Kazis will be stunned by me. :Phoebe: You're﻿ in love with a Kazi demon? :Piper: Read my lips! Is there anything in here that will get our senses back? :Phoebe: Piper, I can't hear you! :Piper: Uh! What do we do? ::(Paige shows the notepad. She has written "Kill Monkey" on it.) :Phoebe: Paige is proposing violence against the monkey! :Piper: Well, I'm inclined to agree, but I really think the monkey is the least of our worries. :Phoebe: Yeah, I didn't hear what you just said, but if you're wondering who's behind this, I was about to look in the book.(Piper gives her two thumbs up.) :Piper: Phoebe, I am blind, not deaf. 520 Category:Season 5